


Does he love you back?

by Seungbinonthelow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, sad soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungbinonthelow/pseuds/Seungbinonthelow
Summary: Do you love him?Yes[×] No[ ]Does he love you back?Yes[ ] No[×]orMaybe he did love him back.. Did he?





	Does he love you back?

Soonyoung hated the fact he got attached to people real quick. It wasn't the fact he got attached but the fact he got attached to the wrong people. This habit had always caused him to get hurt by the people he trusted. 

The first time he got overly attached to someone was when he had his fisrt girlfriend. He was still young and trying to figure himself out in his second year in high school. He really liked the girl and thought she liked him as much as he liked her. Turns out it wasn't what he thought when he found her cheating on him with some other guy (he doesn't care enough to remember his name.) After finding this out he was really hurt, not coming out of his room for days and not eating enough(what could he do he was young and dumb). He swore he would never get attached ever again. Or so he thought.

The second time he got overly attached to someone was when he met Jihoon. Oh, did Lee jihoon change his life completely. Though this time was very different because 1) Jihoon wasn't his and 2) Jihoon didn't like him. Soonyoung didn't exactly ask him but it showed through his gestures. 

Soonyoung noticed the way Jihoon would shrug his hand off his shoulder when he would try to hug him. Or when he would try to hug him he would push him away. He would've found it okay if he did it to everyone, but it was only him. He was the only one that would get pushed away when he tried to show him affection, he was the only one that got his heart broken by the person he loved.

This is why he would only watch in the sidelines, as he watched Jihoon get hugged by everyone. Trying to avoid getting punched by an angry Jihoon was getting hugged by everyone. Soonyoung didn't miss the way the others looked at him, since he was usually the only that try to force his affection to the latter. What he did miss was the way Jihoon looked at as if he was expecting something from Soonyoung.

Soonyoung was indeed stupid because he doesn't see the way Jihoon would look at him like he was his world, the fondness in his eyes when Soonyoung tried to hug him.

I guess the love he thought was one-sided wasn't really one-sided.

**Author's Note:**

> This is My very first work here. I really hope you like it. This was supposed to be really sad but I love soonhoon too much for that. Lol


End file.
